Episode 1433: A Pitcher and Catcher Report
Date September 20, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Sam Miller talk to two Atlantic League players with the Somerset Patriots, pitcher Rick Teasley and catcher Yovan Gonzalez, about the experimental rules being tested in the league this season as part of a partnership with MLB. They discuss how Rick and Yovan first heard about the new rules, how players have perceived the changes and the effect of the rules on team morale, the elimination of mound visits, the problems with robot umps, the end of catcher framing, the absurdity of “stealing first base,” the second-half pickoff-move change and subsequent explosion in stolen bases, how future changes should be implemented, which new rules could be worth keeping, what the impact of moving the mound back might be, Teasley’s quasi-perfect game, and more. Topics * Interview with Rick Teasley and Yovan Gonzalez * Atlantic League rule changes * How quickly can players adapt to the new rules? * Removal of mound visits * Player morale and reaction to the changes * Inconsistencies with the Trackman strike zone * Impact on catcher framing and receiving skills * Running to first on passed balls * Stepping off the mound on pickoff throws * Player input on future rule changes * Impact of moving the mound * Rick's nine perfect innings Intro Mates of State, "An Experiment" Outro Silver Jews, "Random Rules" Notes * Rick previously appeared in Episode 1311 to discuss striking out Willians Astudillo twice in one game. * Yovan views knowing when to make a mound visit as a skill and feels that the removal of mound visits hurt his ability to manage a pitcher in-game and foster a relationship with the pitcher. * Yovan says the new pickoff move rules have incentivized players to steal more. He attempted three steals this season but the batter walked on one and two others fouled a ball off. * Rick threw nine perfect innings but after 9 innings the game was 0-0. He was taken out after 9 innings and had he started the 10th he would have lost the perfect game because a runner started on second in the 10th inning. Reportedly in the minor leagues officials have said that this would not interfere with a no-hitter or perfect game. * The run environment in the Atlantic League has not changed significantly this season, going from 4.49 to 4.56 runs per game. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1433: A Pitcher and Catcher Report * Atlantic League Rule Changes Aren't As Noticeable As You'd Expect by J.J. Cooper * The Atlantic League's Radical Stolen Base Experiment by Robert Arthur * Atlantic League batter refusing to run to first * The OTHER Way We Could Move the Mound by Ben Lindbergh * Somerset Patriots pitcher throws nine perfect innings, but team loses in extras by Mike Ashmore * Final out of Teasley's nine perfect innings * This Minor League team got no-hit and still somehow won the game by Matt Monagan Category:Episodes Category:Guest Episodes